Mala idea
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Nathaniel lo supo desde el mendigo momento en el que el mensaje de Chloé llegó a su teléfono. Era una mala idea asistir a la fiesta de la niña rica de papá. (*One sided* Nathaniel/Chloé)


**¡Hola! Mi primer Nathloé, gente! \\(:D)/ Espero y os guste.**

 **Basado en el episodio Disspeared Bear (como es obvio).**

* * *

 **— MALA IDEA —**

* * *

Nathaniel lo supo desde el mendigo momento en el que le llegó el mensaje de Chloé a su teléfono, así como si fuera una sentencia de muerte. Es una mala idea asistir, una horrible idea.

En todo salón de clases, siempre había un pobre rarito sin amigos y en su salón era a él a quien le había tocado la china. Y cuando eres ese rarito, lo mejor para sobrevivir es aceptar que nunca nadie de tu clase va a invitarte a nada. Pero en caso de que suceda y que aun por encima sea la niña rica de papá quien lo haga, bueno... La respuesta es obvia... ¡Huye por tu vida, es una trampa!

Pero Nathaniel fue, porque Chloé sería una rata, pero él seguía siendo demasiado bueno y no hacía otra cosa más que martirizarse por lo sucedido con la rubia cuando fue Illustrator. Una parte de él le repetía que Chloé se lo había merecido, la mayor parte de él... ¡Ajjj, maldecía ser tan bueno y tener esa maldita necesidad de agradar a todo el mundo y estar frente a frente con ella y pedirle disculpas! A sabiendas de que al final no lo haría, demasiado cobarde.

Fue un alivio ver que toda su clase estaba en el Hotel cuando llegó a la fiesta, eso eliminaba completamente la mínima posibilidad de una encerrona de la niña de papá para burlarse de él. Casi tanto como cuando supo que estarían supervisados por un adulto. Llamadle aburrido, pero como el raro de la clase, debía pensar siempre en su supervivencia en ese entorno hostil e incómodo, al menos para él, donde todos eran sus amigos, pero en realidad ninguno lo era.

"Trata de sonreír —se decía a si mismo—, agradecele a la rubia de bote por acordarse de ti, toma un aperitivo o dos y refugiate en la primera esquina que encuentres. Con suerte no tendrás que hablar más de lo necesario..."

Lo típico, vamos, pero todo su modus operandi, si bien fue cumplido, porque, de nuevo, como el raro de la clase estaba condenado a ello, fue borrado totalmente de su mente nada más pasar la puerta.

Nunca, en ningún momento de mayor locura, se abría imaginado que Chloé le recibiría en persona, ni mucho menos... ¡Ni mucho menos que le besara! ¡En la mejilla, y a falta de un beso, fueron dos!

En él no era necesario, pero sirvió para mantenerle en shock y sin soltar ni un solo jadeo durante todo el evento, también para odiarse a si mismo. ¡No había sido nada especial! ¡Ella lo había hecho con todos, incluso con Marinette, Marinette! Pero su embotada mente no paraba de recordarle que, aunque fuera pura cortesía, era la primera vez que una chica le había besado, descontando a su madre, tan desaparecida para siempre como la de Chloé.

El incidente con un akuma que iba en contra de Chloé (menuda novedad) tampoco le hizo reaccionar. Sobretodo al solo poder ver, con los ojos platos, como la rubia de bote sufría un arrebato de humanidad y fue lo suficiente rápida y arriesgada para meterse en la linea de fuego y proteger a Ladybug, cuando ningún otro se atrevió. Nathaniel no dejaría de autollamarse estupido después, pero en ese momento, sin poder evitarlo pensó "mi heroína" a la vez que su corazón latía a mil por hora, preocupado por su seguridad. ¡Por la seguridad de Chloé! Dios, debía estar enfermo.

Ahora, todos habían desalojado poco a poco el Hotel, menos él. La visita del padre de Marinette había sido una bonita sorpresa, pero no le distrajo lo suficiente. Así que hay estaba, con el osito de peluche de Chloé entre sus manos, lo había encontrado botado en el suelo hace solo unos segundos, matando sus sesos entre si acercarse a ella y dárselo o dejarlo donde lo había encontrado y marcharse silenciosamente. Hamlet y su "Ser o no ser" se quedaban bastante cortos en ese momento comparados con Nathaniel y su duda existencial.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí, cabeza de tomate? —fue la voz demandante de Chloé a su espalda lo que al final decidió por él.

Dios, como odiaba su vergüenza desmedida.

— Esto es tuyo —Nathaniel se giró rápido sobre sus talones, para prácticamente lanzar a Abrazitos contra el pecho de la niña de papá.

Él se encogió en vergüenza, no era precisamente la entrega caballeresca que hubiera preferido hacer. Aun así ella había capturado el muñeco al vuelo, fingiendo indiferencia ante el único objeto abrazable que tenía como memoria de su difunta madre y de una infancia de bondad y amabilidad, que se fueron al garete a la vez.

— Ugh, ¿cuánto tiempo lo has tocado? Realmente espero que no me pegues tu rareza... Ay, ya siento un picor... —pero aun a pesar del comentario cínico y cruel, ella no soltó al muñeco, es más lo apretó contra su pecho.

— Que tierno... —que Chloé tuviese de pequeña un peluche del mismo estilo de la ropa de marca que usaba ahora.

Nathaniel no sé dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, hasta los ojos azules de la niña de papá se clavaron en él como astillas. Tan hondo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había logrado hacerla sonrojar.

— Ya... Fuera de aquí... —ella gruñó. Ya había sido demasiado amable por ese día.

Él frunció el ceño, deseando poder replicarle, pero oh, ¡sorpresa!, seguía siendo el tonto de Nathaniel. Levantó las manos en pose defensiva.

— Sí, ya me voy, ya me voy —dio un paso, otro y otro más. Inspiró y expiró. Y no supo como, pero se atrevió a hacerlo. Dio la vuelta y la encaró—. Para ser una chica tan horrible, has sido muy valiente hoy. Tal vez me equivoque contigo cuando fui Illustrator.

Y lo soltó así. Bien alto. Sin permitirse pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque entonces se acobardaría y se habría callado a la mitad. Y eso habría sido mucho más avergonzante de recordar.

Ella se le quedó mirando. Sorprendida, sin habla, sin decir palabra. Le encantaban los halagos a su persona, pero obviamente no se esperaba ninguno del raro que siempre se sentaba al fondo, que tenía un gusto lo suficientemente pésimo como para tener un crush por la panadera y al que además estaba echando de muy malas formas.

Pasaron cuatro segundos en tensión donde ninguno dijo nada. Nathaniel casi se permitió soñar con un "gracias", cuando al fin Burgeois habló.

— Nadie te pidió tu estúpida opinión, tomate —tenía una boca tan dorada como su cabello y los millones de su familia.

Le sorprendió el tono en el que lo dijo. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, parecía... No sabía, lo había dicho tan extrañamente bajo, contrastando con su habitúal tono altivo... Aun así se dio la vuelta mientras fruncía el ceño. Chloé era una maldita y no debería permitirse pensar lo contrario.

Volvió a dar la vuelta sin una palabra, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca...

— Pero gracias —paró en seco, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta—, significa mucho para mi.

¿Había oído bien? No sabía. ¿Se dirigía a él? Habría sido más normal que le hablase asi de amable a la pared antes que a él.

Hizo lo más natural en ese caso, no le faltó tiempo para correr, saliendo de ahí como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Extrañamente no era el Final. Y Chloé Burgeois se había comportado casi como un ser humano por una vez... ¿Por qué el mundo no se acababa...? Bueno, tal vez si lo había hecho, porque ese día marcaba el final de una vida para Nathaniel y el inicio de otra.

Una vida donde no era capaz de evitarlo, ni tampoco de aceptarlo, pero ya veía a Chloé como su heroína.

Sí, fue una mala idea asistir...


End file.
